Zombie Bull
The Zombie Bull is the sixteenth zombie encountered generally but is the eleventh zombie encountered in Wild West in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It charges towards the player's plants and throws a Zombie Bull Rider off its back once it approaches a plant. It can also be stunned by E.M.Peach because it is actually a robot instead of being an organic being. Zombie Bulls run first at full speed then slows down upon throwing Zombie Bull Rider riding it. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Stiff Can launch his zombie rider past most of your defenses. Special: launches a low flying imp rider over plants Weakness: Tall-nut blocks flying imp He's not an angry bull. He loves flowers, playing in the fields, sitting in the trees, and long walks across the pasture. He wants to settle down when he meets the right cow. Too bad he's a robot. Overview The Zombie Bull absorbs 65 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon an absorption 22.5 and 45 before dying at 65 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Wild West: Day 13, 17, 24, and Big Bad Butte Strategies The Zombie Bull will be difficult to take out without the Tall-nut. First, you must let it lose its Zombie Bull Rider by planting cheap plants under it (Potato Mine, Puff-shroom,...) and then kill it. That will make the Zombie Bull slow down. Use an instant kill to destroy it in one hit. Just remember that the Zombie Bull's health is same as the Buckethead Zombie's health, as they both take 65 shots. You can delay/destroy a Zombie Bull with any one use plant (Potato Mine, etc.), stun it with an E.M.Peach, or freeze it with an Iceberg Lettuce. You can also use Kernel-pult's butter to delay the Zombie Bull. Multiple Zombie Bulls will attack the player in Big Bad Butte. Use empty mine carts to your advantage. Take the opportunity while you are building your sun production especially in higher levels, a tendency of a Zombie Bull coming after killing the first Cowboy Zombie is approximately at 20%. Other than that use Tall-nut if it is just alone or accompanied by any zombie. These and the Wild West Gargantuars are very dangerous. With the Gargantuar's toughness and the Zombie Bull's speed can be of troublesome. You will require to keep a Cherry Bomb and Blover at your disposal. If you have not selected a plant like this, your last resort is a lawn mower or planting a random plant (besides spikeweed and spikerock), in front of the bull to have more time killing both the rider and the bull. Gallery HD_Zombie_Bull_Impless.png|HD Zombie Bull HD zombie bull.png|HD Zombie Bull with Zombie Bull Rider Zombie Bull First Degrade.PNG|Zombie Bull's first degrade without Zombie Bull Rider (one can see that it is a robot) Zap Bull.png|A zapped Zombie Bull DeadZombieBull.png|Dead Zombie Bull Bull1.png|Fainted Zombie Bull Trivia *Even though it is called a "Zombie Bull", it is described as and shown to be a robot. Though it might have got its name because it is a member of the "Zombie side". *In a way, it is a down-graded version of the Gargantuar with the Pole Vaulting Zombie's weakness. **This is because while the bull has a high amount of health similar to the Gargantuar, it will throw its Zombie Bull Rider when it meets a plant as opposed to crushing them. **However, it is killed instantly when blown up by a Potato Mine, Jalapeno, and Cherry Bomb. *There is a bug which the Zombie Bull will launch its Zombie Bull Rider when meeting an empty minecart. This was fixed in the 2.3 update. *If it meets an armed Potato Mine, it will disappear upon contact with its explosion. As of the 2.2 update, the Zombie Bull dies regularly upon doing so. **The same goes when it encounters a Lawn Mower. ***This is because it does not have a beheading animation. ***Also, you will also hear throughout the level the Zombie Bull Rider screaming if this ever happens. *If a Zombie Bull dies before it releases its Zombie Bull Rider, the Zombie Bull Rider will die along with it. **If it gets zapped by Lightning Reeds or Power Zap, the Zombie Bull Rider vanishes in the process. *It lost its immunity to Chili Bean in the 2.1 update. This may prove it is a cyborg, and not a robot, like it says in the almanac. It is unknown why it has lost its immunity to Chili Bean. *This and Treasure Yeti completely freeze when disabled by E.M.Peach because unlike the zombies in Far Future who have a animation when disabled, this and the Treasure Yeti do not have one. *The Zombie Bull being a robot references mechanical bulls. *The Zombie Bull may be a reference to the Terminator films, as when it is degraded enough, its face resembles the face of a T-800. *It is weird that a robot appears in Wild West, more than 100 years before robots with the capacities of the mechanical bull are created. **It may be for the same reason Zombot technology is present, or it may be caused by a Time Paradox, like Explorer Zombies in Ancient Egypt. ru:Зомби-бык Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Wild West Encountered Zombies Category:Zombie Groups Category:Wild West Category:Robot Zombies Category:Zombies with "Hardened" toughness